


We have a destiny, Clark...

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage, Clark?  Really?  Perhaps you'd like to reconsider your options...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have a destiny, Clark...

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time posting any of my artwork here so if I mess anything up just let me know. :)


End file.
